


Puppy Pile

by Zetawolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetawolf/pseuds/Zetawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=10949602#t10949602</p>
<p>Sometimes an omega needs the presence and comfort of others omegas and this results in all the omegas in the company curling up together in one big pile while the alphas look on fondly.</p>
<p>This is also how Bilbo confirms his suspicions that Ori and Kili are omegas, because different races do bond together but they can't tell the difference between alpha/omega in any race but their own. It's also how Bilbo finds out some he was sure were alphas, are actually omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Pile

Bilbo had known that the races of Middle Earth all came in the same three categories, though their roles in their individual cultures differed. The current owner of Bag End had heard of how, among men, alphas ruled over betas and especially omegas. For elves, their very few omegas were their leaders who ensured the safety and prosperity of their people. While dwarves tended to be rather secretive about the inner workings of their kingdoms, the loss of Erebor and the failure of the seige of Moria had left them wandering among men long enough for some of their cultural aspects to come to light; like the fact that, as the majority, betas tended to hold high offices and noble positions, which meant that they were typically the leaders of their people. Hobbits, as far as Bilbo could tell, were the most neutral with alphas, betas, and omegas all legally allowed to do any job they wished and hold whatever position they might naturally inherit. What kept their society in line were strict social rules every dynamic was expected to follow, or else be thought of improper and unhobbit-like.

It'd confused Bilbo at first when, setting out with Thorin and his company of dwarves, he found them behaving and interacting just as hobbits did, with each and everyone doing their fair share of chores in a rotation (a rotation that even Bilbo was included in). No one was treated any differently despite their difference in social rank; even Thorin and his nephews---the only true royalty Bilbo had ever encountered---took their turns gathering fire wood, keeping watch, and washing dishes after meals. When the trolls had captured him, all of the dwarves had charged in to save the hobbit, just as they all surrendered when Bilbo was held hostage. And when wargs scouts appeared, along with a pack of warg-riding goblins, they ALL took off running.

During their stay in Rivendell, Bilbo mused over his observations of Thorin's company and came to a conclusion. The entire company must be made of betas (with possibly two omegas who were hiding their status); although there was a distinct possibility that Thorin---perhaps---was the one and only alpha given his unnecessarily standoffish nature and nearly frightful stubborn streak (especially where elves were concerned). To the hobbit, it was the only thing that explained why everyone got along so well without the typical scuffles and arguments one would expect to errupt within a group mixed with a more even number of alphas, betas, and omegas.

It wasn't until after their encounter with the Stone Giants that Bilbo discovered how wrong he was.

As they all settled down for the night, Fili and Kili couldn't seem to sit still and constantly made strange, almost whining noises when they weren't in direct contact with each other. Bilbo had observed how close the boys were before, but this new behavior was much different than their typical youthful excitement.

"Boys," Thorin snapped at last, sounding quite exasperated. "Just ask him already."

Fili and Kili exchanged looks then darted over to Dwalin. Despite Thorin's order, however, the pair of younglings didn't speak, but instead whined softly at the warrior.

The older dwarf sighed and sat up, holding his arms out to the pair.

"C'mon then," the warrior grumbled.

Like a pair of eager puppies, Fili and Kili all but jumped onto Dwalin, shuffling about until they curled comfortably on top of their uncle's guard.

Ori whimpered softly, looking to Dori who sighed, "Go ahead." With a glance over at Nori, who'd also been standing restlessly, he added, "And you as well. You know you want to."

An instant later, Nori was curled beside Kili, his head on Dwalin's knee, while Ori was curled up against Fili's side.

Dwalin stroked Fili's blond hair and called gruffly, "Anyone else?"

Bilbo looked around at the dwarves gathered to see who else would want to join the puppy pile.

After a moment of silence, Bofur came forward and curled up at Dwalin's feet. He had first watch and knew he couldn't get too comfortable, but it was obvious that the miner felt better the instant he gained contact with the group. He relaxed further with a happy sigh when Dwalin rested a large hand on the top of his hat.

"You don't have to be bashful, lad," Balin told Bilbo as he came over and rested a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"P-Pardon?" Bilbo squeaked, trying to tear his eyes away from the cuddling dwarrows.

Balin explained with a sympathetic smile, "You might not be a dwarven omega, but they'll not chase you off if you wish to join them."

Bilbo's jaw dropped. "You mean THEY'RE... Dwalin is..."

"My omega," Thorin stated, glaring at the halfing as if challenging him to say something---anything---about his mate. However, his glare disappeared as he looked over where Dwalin was speaking to the younger dwarves in hushed tones.

"It's good he insisted on coming along on the quest," Dori decreed as he set up his bedroll, glancing over his shoulder to watch his brothers enjoying the closeness of their fellow omegas. "I can only comfort Ori and Nori so much after something so traumatic as what we just faced. A stronger omega is what they really need to feel better."

Bilbo's jaw literally dropped and he looked like he might faint again. "Oh... my." It wasn't that it was such a shock to learn that Ori was an omega---Bilbo had had his supsicions since speaking with the quiet dwarf---but to find that Nori was one as well... it was surprising. Almost as much as discovering Dwalin's biological standing; really, the only dwarf besides Ori that didn't surprise Bilbo being an omega was Kili. As for Bofur, Nori, and Fili, Bilbo hadn't even toyed with the idea that they weren't betas.

"It's kind of Thorin to understand how much omegas need each other," Bombur whispered to Bilbo, breaking him from his thoughts. The large dwarf looked over at his brother mixed in the noble group gratefully.

"W-What?" Bilbo stammered in confusion.

Bifur growled something unintelligible, gesturing animatedly. Bombur nodded, getting the gist of what his cousin was trying to say (even if he couldn't understand the actual words).

"Dwarves are jealous of their omegas enough that they dislike any but direct family touching them, even other omegas," Gloin explained as he set up his bedroll close to his brother's.

"It's especially rare for an attached omega to invite omegas they didn't give birth to for a calming cuddle," Oin added. "Usually unattached omegas have to look out for each other while those with mates stick close to them and their children."

"Fortunately my brother has never been the typical omega and Thorin understands that," Balin declared with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"Aye," Thorin agreed with a hint of irritation and fondness. "Whether they're mated or not, Dwalin always takes it upon himself to watch over all of the other omegas we travel with."

"Which includes you, Master Baggins," Balin assured the hobbit as he gave Bilbo an encouraging push towards the cuddling group. "So no need to be shy if you're wanting the company of your own kind as well."

Bilbo stumbled a bit, but managed to catch him and turn around to face the dwarves who weren't currently cuddling on the sandy floor of the cave. "But-But... I'm an alpha," the hobbit declared louder---and much more offended---than he'd intended.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little story. Hopefully no one is too OOC :)


End file.
